lgdrfandomcom-20200214-history
June 1737 (2)
= Le Mercure Gallant - June 1737 = Weather this month *Heavy rainfall in India and in the East Indies. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Constantinople *A granary nearly full with grain has been destroyed by a fire in Constantinople during the night. La Coruna *A number of large wooden crates were offloaded off English merchant ships at La Coruna with the help of the local dockhands and with the approval of the Spanish authorities. Once this work was done thousands of men started to board those very same ships... Nigata *Lord Hashiji has vehemently warned soldiers of his clan armed with muskets that if they do not look after them properly they will be severely punished! Similar warnings are understood to have been given to other Japanese musketeers in other locations. Sidon *Without warning, Sheikh Khabees launched all of his 16 battalions of Janissaries against Sidon in an assault launched in the early hours of morning. Their assault met with almost immediate success, which seemed to surprise themselves as much as it did the defenders! Ahmed Kruppa, in command of the defence, was wounded in his right leg and fell prisoner early on to the Sheikh’s men after the sentries were driven in. Outnumbered though they were, tribal infantry intermingled with Arnauts marksmen launched a counter-attack to rescue their commander. This started well, but then disaster struck - Ahmed Kruppa was accidentally shot down by his own side! Morale of the Rumelians faltered momentarily, and then the unthinkable happened - the Rumelians fled in rout! The elated Janissaries pursued and after hacking many down took the rest prisoner and occupied Sidon (although a hostile fleet remains in the harbour). General de Graces, who is in command of land forces on the Rumelian fleet anchored here, cancelled orders to disembark on learning the city had fallen to the enemy. *The Ottoman Rumelian fleet in harbour was joined by 17 galleys which had sailed from their station off Iraklion. However, that very afternoon the captains of the fleet they had joined held a council of war and decided to sail away to Haifa where they hoped De Graces could make safe landfall. Their ships thus left the danger of the harbour and left the galleys to it. Mexico *The secretary of Antonio de Mendoz, 9th Duke of Medina de Rioseco, Governor of New Spain thought His Grace had stayed in bed rather longer than usual, and plucking up his courage gained entry into his bedchamber to enquire if all was well. He saw that the man did not stir, and on closer examination found him to be dead. Poison! An orange tincture was upon the dead man's lips, and the secretary was sure foul play was afoot. He rummaged and found a note which declared, 'And so your murder of the Duque de Cristobal is avenged! Freedom!' His murder has coincided with the opening of a gaol in Mexico City. *Some of the region’s miners have returned to work, and are petitioning that their family members held in Mexico City be released unharmed. Strassburg *The Imperialists outside Strassburg have observed that the Baden garrison has begun to set about making repairs to the breach in the main curtain wall. Adrianople *A large store of white hardy-strain potatoes has found to have gone rotten in Adrianople despite having been properly stored. Cardiff *Regiments of English Guards under the command of Lieutenant-General Lord Peterborough have marched into Cardiff, to the general horror of the civic council which is of the Jacobite persuasion and as such is not under London’s administrative control. Peterborough smartly informed Cardiff Council that he and his men are here in order to protect the King’s subjects! He has also arranged for the establishment of an army camp in Cardiff, despite the protests of the councillors, who were also somewhat helpless if not put to shame when local labourers began work on new hospitals, one for the Commoner and one for the Genteel. They also started work on sewers and aided in the construction of a military granary, and work has commenced on a new port and night lighting for the city. All of this has put the London Government in a good light compared to the provincial and relatively poor efforts of the Jacobite Cardiff Council. Kassel *General Onnalt of the Army of Hesse-Kassel has refused to allow the Kaiser Frederick I and the Imperial Reserve into the city of Kassel. Onnalt courteously explained that he had orders to not allow any troops in other than those of Hesse-Kassel on security grounds. The Imperial Reserve has been compelled to make camp east of the city, and can be seen from the city walls to consist of 33 battalions of infantry, 33 squadrons of horse, and ten batteries of artillery as well as a huge baggage trayne, no doubt carrying the Kaiser’s field campaign accoutrements, Onnalt assumes! The very next day the Kaiser was joined by York’s Nord Armee of 60 infantry battalions and 27 artillery batteries. El Escorial *By order of King Ferdinand of Spain the embargo on foreigners trading with Spanish India is has been lifted. Bonn *The Prussian Army of the Rhein under General von Ziethen appeared north of Bonn and upon seeing the gates of what is clearly a powerful fortress closed against them started preparations for a siege. Manfred von der Goltz-Steuben, commanding the Liegois defence, has observed that the Prussian Imperialists have under arms 41 foot battalions, 93 horse squadrons, and 90 batteries of cannon as well as a whole plethora of things like pontoon bridges, spare guns, horses and ambulances. Kyoto *Emperor Fumihto has received word that the Matsudaira Clan is failing in their chosen and appointed role as the leading naval clan of Japan. The Emperor scowled on learning this, and wondered how much contact this clan had with barbarians, warning that they may have been influenced by foreign lies and concepts. One of the nobles at the Imperial Court, Lord Matsudaira leapt to the defence of High Admiral Isoroku and stated that he was doing what had been required, and had played a large part in the recovery of the Ryuku Islands. The Emperor ordered this lord to speak no more, muttering darkly that he would be keeping a distant eye on the High Admiral... and the whole Matsudaira Clan for signs of disloyalty! Lord Matsudaira bowed, and withdrew. He was later heard to rage that as sure as night follows day Shogun was responsible for blackening his clan’s name before Fumihto! People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *Russia *France *Moghul India *Prussia *Hungary *Kwantung China *Blackbeard *Ottoman Rumelia *England *Spain *Sweden *United Provinces Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *A Japanese merchant ship is reported to have been lost while traversing the Java Sea. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by Spain to the Yaqui Indians, Cabellero Delgado. Trade Missions Opened *By Spain in Milan. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 2